My Little pony Friendship is Magic: The Main Six Meet Opposites
by Glitter Flutter
Summary: I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, please just enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Twilight, what are you reading?" Asked Spike, while yarning.

"I'm reading something called 'Mare and Stallion's opposites'" Answered Twilight, taking her face from the book for six seconds, then putting it back again.

"What's it about?" Questioned Spike once again.

"It's a spell book and if you cast it, you're and all of you're best friend's opposites will come to our universe."

"Cool! Are you gonna do the spell?" Asked Spike in a very giddy manner.

"Of course I am," Twilight got up from her seat and started the spell. The magic around her horn got bigger and bigger until seven

out-lines of ponies came into her spell. Finally Twilight stopped the spell.

"What are you, miss unicorn doing in my house?!" Asked a stallion that looked like Twilight's opposite.

"For the record Mr, you're in my house. You're in a different dimension. And I'm you're opposite, and I'm and Alicorn." Explaned Twilight to all six ponies and to a dragon that looked like spikes opposite.

"Well if you're my opposite then why am I a unicorn?" asked the purple unicorn.

"Because this dimension is two months ahead of you're s. Princess Celestia turned me into a princess."

"Wait you're the girl egg-head version of him." Asked a stallion with rainbow hair.

"Pretty-much, yes. BUT DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yelled Twilght.

"Please don't talk that loud." Asked a very quite vocie.

"Sorry. Anyway what are you're names?"

"I'm Dusk shine." Twilight's opposite.

"I am Blitz. That fastest pony in all of Equstria." Explaned the one with rainbow hair.

"Not in all of Equstria. You're opposite, called Rainbow Dash, is the same speed as you, Blitz." Emplaned Twilight.

"I'm Bubble Berry!" Screeched a very squeaky voice.

"You're s is called Pinkamina Diane Pie, but for shoret we call her Pinkie Pie

"I'm Applejack." Replied Applejack's stallion.

"Applejack you're opposite is called Applejack to." Exsplaned and astonished Twilight. AppleJack's (Stallion) eyes went small.

"I'm Elusive." Said a puple haired pony.

"You're s is called Rarity." Twilight told Elusive.

"I'm Butterscotch." Said a very quite voice.

"You're s is called Flutter Shy."

Suddnely a knock came from the door of the Library, as Twilght opened the door she saw her five best friends.

"Girls, there's something I want to show you." She smiled at her friends.

When the five came in they saw the stallions.

"Who those guys Twilight." Asked Pinkie Pie.

"Girls these are our opposites, there from a different dimension and before you ask why the one that looks li,ke me is a unicorn it's because we're two months ahead of them.

**Hope you liked it. I will start chapter two right away.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Tha' sound kinda cool Sugarcube. What's my opposite called?"

"Applejack you're s is called Applejack, Ranbow you're s is Blitz. Pinkie Bubble Berry, Rarity you're s is Elusive. Flutter Shy you're s is Butterscotch and my is called Dusk Shine."

"Twilight, I think my opposite is here as well."

"Spike of course she would be," Twilight told Spike. "Dusk Shine ,what is you're dragon called?" Asked Twilight.

"I'm called Barbara," Said lighter could version dragon of spike. "Nice to meet you, erm... erm... erm Spike."

"you to, and well-done for getting my name right, Barbara."

Rainbow dash flew over to Blitz.

"Let me guess, you're Blitz?" Guess Rainbow Dash

"Thee one and only. Rainbow Dash, right. Because you look... OURSOME!"

Pinkie Pie jumped over to Bubble Berry.

"Hi there I'm Pinkie Pie, it' so nice to meet you Bubble Berry." Pinkie Pie pulled a big smile at Bubble Berry, then they both giggled.

"Hello there." Said Elusive to Rarity, witch made her jump.

"Oh, hello. Have you bin to the Grand Gala-ping Gala?"

"Why, yes I have, my dear Rarity, and Princess Bluebelle was royal disgrace."

"right you are there, because here she is a boy and is called Prince Blublood, he has know manners at at all."

Applejack (mare) walked up to Applejack (stallion).

"It's weird that were both called Applejack ant it?"

"Yes it is, AJ"

As Flutter Shy walked up to Butterscotch she went very slowly, bot she finally met him."

"Hello, I'm Flutter Shy."

"Butterscotch."

When Twilight was flying, looking for a book to read when she felt something touch her left back leg. She glanced down and saw Dusk Shine.

"Er, Twilight, I don't meen to interrupt you but how-long will we be in this dimension?"

"Oh, one week."

"Is it possible to come back?"

"Yes, but I will have to wait one day to do it again."

"Anyway, know that you're an alicorn, is you're magic stronger?"

"Sort of."

BURP!

"Twilight, a message from Princess Celestia!" Spike handed Twilight the letter.

As Twilight read the message, her eyes went small.

**Guys all that this bit was about was them all meeting their opposites. Hope ya liked it, ;D**


End file.
